


let our hearts do their parts

by kissed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise POV, Domestic, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Retelling stories, this is so indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: Blaise just says it how he sees it.or how Blaise sees Drarry through the years
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	let our hearts do their parts

Blaise Zabini is confident in a lot of things. Why wouldn't he when he's capable, smart and has a lot of money? Well, smarter than most of the people he's went to school with anyway. But when it comes to knowing Draco Malfoy, as they immediately latched onto each other as soon as they saw that they were sorted into the same house, he can say that he is pretty confident in that too. The masses think that Draco’s close companions are Pansy, Vincent and Greg but the great Draco Malfoy, somehow only lets his deepest, darkest truths to Blaise. 

It might have something to do with him acting blasé to his petty provocations to their peers. He never was eager or interested in Draco’s journey in proving his worth to his father or his father’s.. Peers. To say the least. Nor did he intend to chide him into his plans for dominating the wizarding world under the strict orders of the said peers of his father. Maybe because he was just calm and cool. Or maybe because Blaise is the only sensible person in their house that wouldn’t turn anything into some sort of drama piece that would run around the whole school like a maniac. It’s not like you can really tell your deepest thoughts to Pansy Parkinson and sleep well every night.

Blaise and Draco’s friendship isn’t chaotic as one would think, isn't as scandalous either since he and Draco have never seen each other something in the romantic sense. Blaise loves Draco with a love so strong but not enough to get into the depths of his heart, that's too much of a responsibility that Blaise is not willing to take. That's why Blaise is there when Draco wants to rant, he thinks he needs it more than he wants even when Draco has known to be quite mouthy. Draco never says what he really wants to say in front of everybody. Like how he doesn’t really mind that Granger is muggle born and that she’s incredibly bright. That there is no real problem for Weasley to patronize her and that it’s probably the other way around and Granger is getting the short end of the stick. That he’s worried Potter’s luck will run out one day and _it might dim a light in my life if that happens, there isn’t much light in mine innit?_ Blaise didn’t dare try to make jokes for the fear of Draco pulling back into his shell and never coming out again. So he just listens to him as he mumbles his truths in the dark because then he can pretend that when the lights come on, everything will go back to normal again.

* * *

In the course of their friendship, if Blaise's memory hasn't failed him, he and Draco have only hugged twice. The first one was after the war ended and they found each other amidst the chaos of the aftermath. Draco tells him how he was so important to him, grateful for friendship and that he should go, not wanting him to be included in the shitshow after all is said and done. 

Blaise fled to Italy to cool down for a bit. To keep the ministry off his back and not be accused for anything he did not do and he knows he will be because he had been associating with Draco and anything that has anything to do with a Death Eater no matter how small will surely be taken in for questioning. Though it hurt his heart that he couldn’t do anything for Draco while he was safe and comfortable in Italy, he was immensely pleased to hear that Potter had spoken during the trials that helped Draco and Narcissa’s case. A few years after the trials, Blaise bumped into Potter somewhere in Naples, he mentioned he was the hired help but didn’t bother to explain any further. Blaise didn’t ask anything else for they weren’t old school pals, just mere acquaintances who went to the same school, at the same time. Blaise was about to say goodbye when Potter had stopped him before he could begin to walk and asked him if he had heard anything from Draco, Blaise’s eyebrow rose and shook his head and Potter let him go.

* * *

They were well into their mid twenties with the aftermath of the war clinging onto them but not enough to disable them from moving on and becoming a proper member of the society. They were in the middle of catch up session after finally coming back to England. Draco was pouring an elixir down his throat like it was some shot, gripping the ends of the table making his knuckles white as he waits for it to go down. He's never seen Draco take an elixir ever in his life, not even a potion even to ease a headache. 

"What the hell was that?" Blaise asked, he downed his Mimosa instead of some dodgy elixir.

"I'm taking care of myself," he chokes out, eyes blinking as he squirms in his seat.

"If I die, I won't get Harry back," Blaise tries not to choke on what Draco just said but doesn't comment on how love can change a lot of things. Brings out the best even to people who don't want to help themselves. 

When Draco had told him about his relationship with Potter. Blaise hadn’t really raised his brow because he was surprised. More of, _it’s about fucking time_ because everyone who attended Hogwarts in their time would know the mating dance that was going on between those two since they were at the tender age of 11 and his short interaction with Potter in Naples only confirmed his suspicions. It was the way Potter's voice shifted and how it’s the calmest he’s ever heard say Draco’s given name. 

Draco asked quietly if it was okay, _okay to what?_ Blaise remembered asking. Draco just gave him his rare shy smiles and waved his hand everywhere indicating whatever they were talking about. How ridiculous the situation was and why he wasn’t giving him the reactions he was anticipating. Should Blaise have acted more outraged rather than being so calm and collected like he always has been?

"You like who you like, Draco, It never stopped you from dating people in the past," he answers and adds "If Potter is good to you and if he makes you happy then I don’t see why it's not okay," Draco eyes him critically as if to examine if his words were genuine. Blaise can remember feeling like he was going through an interrogation.

"This isn’t like before, Blaise. Harry is, he’s important, too important," Draco looks down and his hands and laughs to himself at how cheesy that probably sounded. Blaise just gives him what he wants and makes the outraged reaction he was anticipating before, exaggerates it and half of the patrons in the cafe look at their table. Draco bursts out in laughter and slaps Blaise on the shoulder for being such a dork and when they stand up to leave, Draco places his arms around Blaise and holds him tight.

"Thank you," he murmurs into the crook of Blaise's neck.

That was the second time they shared a hug. 

* * *

They attend an end of the year party with their blended group of friends. All sorts of people are hacking the place up and it was no surprise to see Draco falling back to his old habits no matter how much he’s changed over the years. Not when he was pouring Firewhisky down Pansy’s throat and chiding the rest of their friends into childish dares, Draco threatened the crowd to not bully Hermione to drink as she was fourteen weeks into her pregnancy. There was a carefreeness in him that he never had when they were younger, he had always been so stoic and condescending, thinking that he was better than everyone but this version of Draco, the real one, Blaise likes to think, is crowd favorite. He takes initiative, he's polite when he bumps into people and apologizes in a snap. Gone are the days where someone had to spend thirty days and thirty nights of torture before Draco Malfoy even said something close to an apology. 

With how the party was littered with people from their school, Blaise felt like they were in Hogwarts again. Only they more carefree and less of fearing for their lives if they don’t terrorize other kids. It was nice. Draco was wasted beyond repair and Potter scooped him up like the hero that he is and took him home after asking the sober ones if they could handle the drunkards. Blaise had told him to get the hell out before Draco could be a nightmare, Potter smiled and only then he had seen bits and pieces of Draco’s influence in him. His designer trousers, his hair somewhat looking managed, his overall health and physique looked filled out and strong. Something of the opposite when they were in school. Nothing like the skinny and malnourished bloke that broke every rule in the rulebook and got away with it. 

Blaise had seen Granger weave a runaway lock from Draco’s face and tucks it behind his ear and mutters how he'll hate it tomorrow when he wakes up, she tells Potter to ready a hangover potion for him tomorrow, Potter nods and says his goodbyes. Blaise waved when Potter stepped into the green flames while holding Draco like he was the most prized item in the museum. And Draco, picking the attention up even when he was pissed drunk and wobbly, looks up and meets Harry with a soft smile and they stare each other for a while before someone yelled to get a room, Potter laughs and chides _yeah, yeah, yeah_ and soon the green flames engulfed both of his friends. 

Blaise never told Draco how his heart skipped for the first time and that he, someone who's always been skeptical of love, might believe have to believe it's true after seeing that display. 

* * *

Five years after their second hug, they share their third and a slap on the back from Potter when Blaise wiped his tears after wishing them a good life as husbands.

"I think aging softens you, Zabini," Blaise finds himself to be personally attacked. Good thing it was Draco's goddamn wedding and he's been told it's impolite to murder ½ of the couple.

"Careful, Potter. You might just lose a husband," Blaise rolls his eyes and stuffs his handkerchief back into his pocket.

"Not today, Blaise. I just got him," then places a big kiss on Draco's mouth. Blaise makes a vomiting sound and the happy couple laugh at his display.

"Potter, you've had Draco since we were eleven. Stop it with these lies," Blaise shrugs his shoulders but what surprises him is the tight embrace and the lightness he feels as he fought to keep their balance. At the other end of the hug he sees Potter’s cheeks flame up with the comment Draco just made and the glint in his eyes matching the sparkle in his ring finger. 

The years spent with Potter mellowed him out and showing love was like second nature. Draco might as well be a bloody Gryffindor now. It was probably because he was around kids and found family 24/7. The Weasleys and Granger were no different from the thoughts Draco had said to him back when they were in the Slytherin dungeon when it was just them in the dark. When they could pretend that there was no house rivalry and that his and Potter’s very public hair pulling and constant growling weren’t such a thing. 

Blaise remembers the days where Draco was either anxious or more anxious because he doesn’t know how to repair the things he’s severed back when they were younger. Draco worried and talked his head off about how he was so nervous about that dinner for the first time in the Burrow. 

“Harry’s feeding me to the wolves,” he said. Blaise just laughed and said, “Potter loves you more than Treacle tart, Draco. I think that’s saying something” and he laughed at his joke but it didn’t calm him down even for a bit. 

It was no easy transition, it was a hell lot of awkward moments and forced conversation but Draco was nothing but determined into being a part of Potter’s life and the Weasleys and Granger is no doubt one of those things. Potter’s friends and family saw that drive in Draco, how he’s willing to bend for Potter’s family and wait for them to gain his acceptance. Draco bragged about the sweater he received from Molly and wore it everyday for a week until Potter told him that they needed to actually wash the garment. He was no longer called a Ferret. Everyone was quick to jump to defend him when someone directs slurs and negativity towards him. Draco called everyone by their first names like he’s been doing ever since the world began. He fit right in as Potter retold the story in his wedding speech. 

“Draco is nothing but resilient,” and then Potter looks at his husband and smiles, “his heart’s in the right place. To my husband, I love you, Draco,” he ends the speech and Blaise can see the flush on Draco’s cheeks and glint of the tear in his eye. 

It was one of the loveliest weddings he’s ever been to. Lovely enough to make him want to retire his not so monogamous ways and give love a chance. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thank you for reading :)  
> 2\. My first Drarry contribution  
> 3\. Very indulgent lol  
> 4\. Enjoy :)


End file.
